1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing/opening mechanism and, more specifically, to a FOUP (front-opening unified pod) closing/opening control structure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A regular SMIF (Standard Mechanical Inteface) load-port uses a linkage system to close/open the cover of a front-opening unified pod. However, a linkage system for this purpose is complicated. In order to meet the requirement of 0xc2x0xc2x11xc2x0 to 90xc2x0xc2x11xc2x0 of SEMI regulation (Semiductor Equipment and Materials International), a specially calibrator must be used during installation. Therefore, much time and labor are wasted in calibration and installation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide front-opening unified pod closing/opening control structure, which can easily be installed with less installation time and labor without the use of any additional calibrator. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a front-opening unified pod closing/opening control structure controlled to close/open the cover of a front-opening unified pod, comprising: a transmission mechanism, the transmission mechanism comprising a main transmission shaft, a motor controlled to rotate the main transmission shaft, two worms respectively mounted on two distal ends of the main transmission shaft, and fixing means that fasten the worms to the main transmission shaft for enabling the worms to be rotated with the main transmission shaft; two worm gear sets respectively coupled to the transmission mechanism, the worm gear sets each comprising a worm gear meshed with one worm of the transmission mechanism, a locating plate fastened to the worm gear, and a gasket member fixedly connected between the worm gear and the locating plate, the gasket member comprising a transverse groove, which receives the locating plate, and an axially extended center hole; and two actuating bolt and nut sets respectively coupled to the worm gear sets and turned with the worm gear sets to close/open the cover of the front-opening unified pod, the actuating bolt and nut sets each comprising an actuating bolt and a nut, the actuating bolt comprising a hook, a threaded tip screwed up with the nut of the respective actuating bolt and nut set, and an actuating portion axially connected between the hook and threaded tip and fitted into the center hole of the gasket member of the corresponding worm gear set. The locating plate of one worm gear set is disposed in a given angle, for example, parallel to the hook of the actuating bolt of the corresponding actuating bolt and nut set. The locating plate of the other worm gear set is disposed perpendicular to the mentioned first locating plate the hook of the corresponding actuating bolt and nut set. Further, two first stop pins and two second stop pins are provided to limit the turning angle of the locating plates of the worm gear sets. The first stop pins are adapted to stop the locating plates of the worm gear sets at right angles, keeping the hooks of the actuating bolt and nut sets retained in parallel in a first position. The second stop pins are adapted to stop the locating plates of the worm gear sets at right angles, keeping the hooks of said actuating bolt and nut sets retained in parallel in a second position. The motor can be a step motor, a servomotor, a DC motor, or any of a variety of equivalent driving members. The axially extended center hole of the gasket member of each worm gear set can have a square, rectangular, triangular or polygonal shape, or any of a variety of non-circular shapes. The locating plate of each worm gear set can be fastened to the transverse groove of the corresponding gasket member by adhesion, welding, screw means, or any equivalent fixing means.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.